


Dark World Aches for a Splash of the Sun

by ratkid



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratkid/pseuds/ratkid
Summary: Trixie comes home after having a bad day.





	

Katya is laying on the couch watching television when she hears loud footsteps approaching her apartment door. There is a silent pause until she hears keys angrily rattling from outside the door. The person outside the door had finally shoved the keys in the lock when Katya grabbed the remote and muted the television. The door finally opens to reveal a soaking wet, pissed off, and angry Trixie Mattel.

Trixie dramatically stomps over to the kitchen counter throwing her keys and purse down, sighing loudly for the whole world to hear.

"Today sucked."

Katya looks at Trixie with a teasing smile and says, "Oh really? I would have never guessed with your positive attitude!"

Trixie groans at Katya joke, making her way to her and Katya's bedroom, attempting to peel off her wet pink dress on the way. Katya stands up from the couch and follows Trixie to the bedroom. 

"Would you like to tell me why today sucked, Barbie?" Katya says genuinely, flinging herself on their comfortable bed. 

Trixie turns to look at Katya and takes a deep breath, "Well, where to start. I lost $20, cracked my phone, accidentally ate a fucking bug, an old man looked me dead in the face and called me lame, and my uber was late, AND it was raining." 

Trixie stops and begins to start changing again, feeling better that she vented all that out. Sure it wasn't something terrible however it had just been a frustrating day.

"Sorry, babe that does sounds shitty," Trixie hums in agreement slipping into dry clothes. "How about us both cuddle and we talk about shitty things that could happen people."

Trixie walks over to Katya, placing a kiss on Katya's lips, and says, "That sounds fantastic, now scoot over."

Katya moves to make more room for Trixie and hold her arms out for Trixie to take. They make themselves comfortable on the bed, legs intertwined, and arms wrapped around each other.

"I mean you could have lived to be 112 years of age and die just one year short of world peace," Katya says. 

Trixie giggles, "Yes Kat, that would be much worse."

"Or you could google your name, and you then find out that you're adopted."

“You could get hiccups for four days straight.”

“Or your pizza topping could get stuck to the top of the pizza box.”

That’s how the spent the rest of the night. Making up shitty things, cuddling, and laughing.


End file.
